Pena Persaudaraan
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Hampir seluruh kertas-kertas kosong tak bermakna terpenuhi oleh suratan pena /"Masih menulis draf saat pagi buta, hm?"/ "Baik, baiklah sastrawan handal Akashi Seijuuro"/ RnR? [Chap 3 Updated.]
1. Chapter 1

**"Pena Persaudaraan"**

**.**

**Story by: Aprktbrt**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Happy Reading~! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gesekan pena pada kertas menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Dari situlah tinta tertuang dengan rapihnya pada kertas putih—yang sekarang menjadi sarat akan makna.

Kertas satu, kertas berikutnya. Hampir seluruh kertas-kertas kosong tak bermakna terpenuhi oleh suratan pena.

"Masih menulis draf saat pagi buta, hm?" Getar pita suara mengagetkanku—sedikit membuatku tersentak.

"Tak perlu bertanya, kan?" Jawabku tanpa menoleh ke belakang

"Seperti biasa saat sibuk dengan kedua benda itu kau terlihat serius, Shintarou"

"Begitulah" jawabku sembari membenarkan letak kacamataku yang sedari tadi turun dari posisinya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku," terdengar suara langkah tanda seseorang mendekat "Aku sedang lelah dengan pena, Shintarou" jawabnya sedikit terlihat angkuh dan aku yakin seringainya muncul

"Baik, baiklah sastrawan handal Akashi Seijuuro" Jawabku dengan nada sedikit meremehkan

"Keh, kau menggelikan, Shintarou. Asal kau tau mungkin karyaku bisa dibilang indah, namun pada dasarnya karyamu juga indah" jawabnya tegas, tanda dia serius

"Jangan memuji pemula sepertiku, Akashi" jawabku datar sambil terus menuangkan tinta pada kertas yang kini sudah lembar ke seratus

"Haha, jangan sungkan lagipula—"

"Lagipula apa?" Tanyaku memotong ucapannya—tentu saja untuk membuatnya kesal.

"—kau mengikuti jejakku, Shin-ta-rou" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Oh, jangan lupakan seringaian yang sudah pasti terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya—kata para gadis, begitu.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti perkara itu, Akashi" aku menoleh ke belakang tatapan mataku kini tertuju pada seseorang tepat di belakangku "Dan, sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak menyadariku yang sudah sekitar limabelas menit disini, Shintarou" jawabnya sembari menyeringai lebar ke arahku

"Hentikan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu" jawabku tegas sembari menatapnya tajam

"Hee? Itu kah jawaban atas semua yang keluargaku berikan padamu? Tempat tinggal, pendidikan dan—"

"Cukup, Akashi. Aku tau keluargamu memang merawatku sejak rumahku terbakar dan aku kehilangan semua, bahkan keluarga"

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku" ujarnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan ruanganku

Ya, dia memang yang membuat aku tertarik pada pena dan kertas sama seperti sekarang. Aku memang kagum pada karyanya, namun tidak pada sifat angkuhnya itu—tentu saja tidak. Namun siapa sangka? Karyanya menebus pasaran di hampir seluruh dunia. Ya, suatu saat. Akan kubalas seluruh keangkuhannya walaupun dia keluarga angkatku sekalipun.

"Dan.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan sampai tidak tidur" Ujarnya sembari keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dengan lembut

Matahari mulai menampakkan wajah berserinya. Getar pita suara burung mulai melantunkan melodi pagi yang khas. Aku yang sedari matahari tenggelam hingga dini hari itu menuangkan diksi-diksi pada kertas putih pun terbangun—meski baru tertidur sekitar dua jam. Aku meraih kacamata yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerjaku yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. 'menjadi penulis itu melelahkan' gumamku.

"Hei jangan seperti kelelawar, Shintarou. Bangun!" Panggil sebuah suara dari balik pintu

"Aku bukan kelelawar-_nanodayo_!" Tak lama setelah perdebatan kecil itu terdengar suara kenop pintu berputar

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menggunakan 'nanodayo' anehmu itu diluar kegiatan menulismu, Shintarou" ujarnya sembari melipat tangan dan menyeringai puas karena reaksiku seperti yang ia inginkan

"Hentikan! Apa salahnya sih?" Jawabku sembari menatapnya tajam

"Ya, ya. Tidak ada salahnya _na-no-da-yo~_" jawabnya dengan nada yang amat sangat menyebalkan

"Tch. Hentikan itu Akashi!"

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo makan" jawabnya sembari turun menuju ruang makan—kamarku ada di lantai dua.

"Ya, ya~" jawabku malas-malasan

Pagi ini sarapan cukup sederhana—bagi keluarga Akashi, tentunya. Sarapan pagi ini hanya _Zuppa Soup _dan segelas teh daun mint. Kami hanya sarapan berdua, dikarenakan Tuan Besar Akashi sudah pergi bekerja sedari tadi. Ibu Akashi? Beliau sudah berada di surga sekarang—seperti keluargaku.

"Nah, Shintarou" Akashi membuka suara

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana perkembangan novelmu itu?" Tanyanya sembari menyesap teh yang sudah di sediakan di mejanya

"Novelku? Sudah sekitar seratus halaman-nanodayo"

"Hmm, bagus" jawabnya sambil kembali menyesap teh yang kira-kira sudah tinggal seperempat

Seorang _maid_ menghampiri Akashi "Tuan muda Seijuuro, apa perlu saya tambah tehnya?" Tawar sang _maid_ yang sudah sedari tadi di dekat meja makan

"Ah, tidak usah" tolak Akashi lembut lalu mengalihkan pandang ke arahku lagi "jadi apa perlu ku revisi?"

"Jangan berlagak seperti editor, Akashi" jawabku sedikit kasar. Atau memang kasar?

"Hahaha jangan seperti itu Shintarou, sebagai saudara aku harus membantumu" jawabnya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Baik, baik. Aku terima tawaranmu, master"

"Kau berlebihan, Shintarou. Baiklah, akan ku bantu"

Meski sebenarnya aku kurang suka kepada sifatnya. Dan sebenarnya aku sangat iri kepadanya. Namun apa salahnya jika meminta bantuan? Lagipula aku tetap menyayanginya sebagai saudara. Lagipula dia yang membuat hidupku sedikit lebih tenang—walau tetap ada saja beban di hidupku. Ya, kami bisa menjadi rival sekaligus saudara.

"Jangan hanya bisa iri padaku, ya? Suatu saat kau bisa menyusulku kok" ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku

"Ah, terimakasih"

Ya, begitulah sifat Akashi Seijuuro. Kadang sangat menyebalkan dan sombong. Tapi sisi lain, ia memiliki kepribadian yang berwibawa dan juga hangat. Ya, inilah persaingan yang indah

**Tamat? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Atau... Lanjut, mungkin?**

**.**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang pas, typo atau apapun yang mengganggu pembaca. Terimakasih sudah membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks: kacang metal**

**Karena dia yang bikin saya punya ide begini (hasil mainan diksi di bbm, LOL) **

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**Ihihik /apaan**


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, begitulah sifat Akashi Seijuuro. Kadang sangat menyebalkan dan sombong. Tapi sisi lain, ia memiliki kepribadian yang berwibawa dan juga hangat. Ya, inilah persaingan yang indah

.

.

.

**"Pena Persaudaraan"**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter ini juga berisi flashback] **

**.**

**Happy reading~!**

.

Sinar mentari merembes masuk ke dalam kamarku—walau gorden dalam keadaan tertutup. Ya, itu semua tanda bahwa hari sudah siang. Dan tangan besarku masih kuajak berdansa dengan pena. Tak ada kata lelah untuk menggapai cita, itu mottoku. Masih terpatri dalam otakku nasihat kedua ibundaku—ibu kandung dan ibu angkat. Jika dalam menggapai cita, tak boleh ada kata mengeluh, begitu kira-kira inti dari nasihat mereka.

"Shintarou" panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya memastikan kau tidak kabur" jawabnya enteng. Bisa dipastikan bukan siapa dia?

"Mana mungkin-_nanodayo_!" Jawabku setengah berteriak. Hening, tidak ada jawaban lagi. Bisa dipastikan dia hanya ingin menjahiliku yang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya.

Siang ini tubuhku mulai lelah. Padahal masih banyak diksi yang belum tertuang pada kertas itu. Ya, aku paham jika aku memang seperti kelelawar. Namun, apa salahnya?

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur. Kalimat sepeti "jangan pergi" atau "Tidak, jangan bawa mereka!" Mendadak terngiang dalam pusaran memori. Dadaku mendadak menjadi sangat sesak. Namun karena tubuh yang telalu lelah, aku tak dapat melarikan diri dari ini.

{FLASHBACK}

"Huweeee, kakak jahaat!" Rengek seorang gadis—yang diketahui sebagai adikku.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan padamu-_nanodayo_!" Bentakku kepada adikku

"Kau mengambil mainanku! Huweeee~" dikarenakan rengekannya yang sangat keras, ibuku terbangun

"Shintarou, kembalikan mainan adikmu!" ucapnya tegas sembari menatap manikku dengan tegas

"A-aku tidak mencurinya! Boneka bodoh itu mendadak ada di kamarku ibu!" Jawabku mengelak—jujur, aku tidak membawa boneka moster ini ke kamarku.

"Huweee kakak jahaaat Tojo-chan* tidak bodoh!" Bentaknya padaku.

"Pokoknya kau harus di hukum! Besok kau yang akan pergi belanja, sen-di-ri!" bagus, barusan adalah hukuman paling fantastis di usiaku yang masih 11 tahun—karena tentu saja belanja keluarga kami tidak sedikit

Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan satu adik perempuanku di rumah yang lumayan besar. Dan tentu saja, adikku yang selalu diperlakukan dengan lembut. Itu yang membuat aku tidak suka pada adikku—walau kadang dia menggemaskan, sih. Hari-hari kulalui dalam kepenatan. Tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku. Sama sekali tidak.

Esoknya, aku menjalani hukumanku. Aku berjalan sendiri menuju salah satu supermarket. Aku sudah biasa dihukum seperti ini—bukan karena aku nakal, aku hanya dianggap nakal.

Setelah semua yang ada di daftar sudah kubeli. Aku mendorong _trolley_ menuju kasir

"Eh? Adik manis, dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya sang penjaga kasir

"Di rumah-_nanodayo_" jawabku singkat sambil menatap penjaga kasir dengan tajam

"Adikmu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aku tak peduli" jawabku singkat. Penjaga kasir hanya menatap lembut ke arahku—jadi terlihat menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah seberapapun menyebalkannya mereka, kau harus sayang pada keluargamu" ucapnya sembari melukis senyum tulus di paras ayunya

"Ah, terimakasih" jawabku sopan—karena tidak menyangka akan diberi nasehat

Lalu aku berjalan pulang dengan menenteng beberapa kantung plastik. Begitu kulihat mobil pemadam kebakaran melaju melewatiku dan menuju arah adanya rumahku, perasaanku menjadi tak enak. Aku berlari begitu aku melihat asap membumbung tinggi menembus langit cerah pagi itu.

Tepat saat sampai di depan rumah, aku melihat rumahku hancur. Api masih melahap habis seluruh isi rumahku. Aku berlari menuju ke dalam rumah tanpa mempedulikan belanjaan yang sudah berserakan karena kubanting begitu saja. Namun sebuah tangan mencegahku—seorang pemadam kebakaran.

"Jangan kesana, atau kau ikut hangus!"

**Tunggu, ikut hangus?**

"APA MAKSUDMU PAMAN? DIMANA KELUARGAKU!" bentakku kepada pemadam kebakaran itu

"Maaf, tapi mereka ikut hangus. Maaf, maafkan kami nak" pemadam itu mengelus puncak suraiku lembut dan menatap sendu ke arahku

Seketika manikku membulat dan berteriak "J-JANGAN PERGI IBU, AYAH, ADIK!" seketika tangisku pecah, aku tak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat. Aku membuat banyak kesalahan. Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

"Jangan menangis" tangan kecil menepuk pundakku. Seketika aku menoleh. Terlihat dia tersenyum padaku

"S-siapa kau?" Tanyaku sopan

"Aku? Panggil saja Seijuuro. Aku kebetulan lewat sini, dan tak sengaja melihat rumahmu hangus. Aku turut berduka cita" lalu ia menatap seseorang di sebelahnya "Ini ibuku"

"Ah, salam kenal. Saya Midorima, Midorima Shintarou" jawabku sembari melempar tatapan kosong. Lalu aku melihat Seijuuro berbisik pada ibunya—yang ternyata juga menangis.

"Nak, aku akan menerimamu menjadi keluarga Akashi. Jadi anggap aku ibumu, ya?" Ucapnya lembut sembari tersenyum—walau dia menangis karena melihat keadaanku yang tak memiliki apa-apa

"Apa, boleh?" Tanyaku sopan

"Ya, dengan senang hati" jawabnya lembut

Tepat setelah percakapan selesai, api sudah padam. Aku menatap sendu rumah—atau lebih tepatnya puing-puing rumah. Aku merasa beruntung mendapat tempat bernaung lagi. Dan tentunya beruntung tidak ikut hangus.

Kini sudah sekitar bulan kedua aku tinggal bersama keluarga Akashi. Karena dari kalangan bangsawan, tentu saja rumahnya besar dan sangat elit. Dulu sempat kudengar tentang keluarga Akashi jika mereka paling kaya di negeri ini. Benar saja rumahnya sangat luas.

"Shintarou"

"Ya?" Jawabku tanpa menoleh pada sumber suara—Akashi Seijuuro

"Apa kau, senang tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" jawabku sembari menatap Akashi dengan lembut.

"Jangan terlihat sungkan begitu, kita kan saudara~" jawab nya sembari menampakkan seringaiannya—baru akhir-akhir ini aku tau sifatnya.

"jangan menggodaku-_nanodayo_!" Jawabku

"Aku tidak menggodamu~" jawabnya lagi-lagi dengan seringaian menyebalkannya "Hei, Shintarou. Nampaknya kau punya bakat yang mirip denganku"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis dan menjawab "Apa maksudmu?"

"Menulis, tentu saja" jawabnya

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik"

Akashi hanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Dan mungkin aku menyakitinya?

"Lihat saja nanti kau pasti akan tertarik~" ledeknya

"Terserah-nanodayo"

Derap langkah kaki para penjaga rumah Akashi makin terdengar hingga akhirnya mereka menghampiri Akashi

"Tuan muda!" Seru salah satu dari mereka

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya dengan tatapan curiga

"Tolong tenang dulu, dan dengarkan"

Akashi menatap mereka dengan curiga. "Cepat katakan saja"

"Ibumu, mengalami kecelakaan" seketika kedua manik Akashi membulat. Menatap pelayannya tak percaya. Akashi lalu menarik tanganku. "Ayo ikut aku!"

Kami sekarang menaiki mobil pribadi milik Akashi. Sedari tadi kuperhatikan raut wajah Akashi menampakkan kecemasan

"Tenang, tenang Aka—"

"Mana bisa aku tenang karena berita itu!" Akashi membentakku. Ya, aku paham dia sangat cemas. "Ah maafkan aku, aku terlalu terbawa emosi"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Sekitar duapuluh menit akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit tempat ibu Akashi dirawat. Kami menelusuri lorong sepi nan pekat akan bau kimia. Dan akhirnya kami menemukan letak dimana ibu Akashi dirawat. Dan saat tepat Akashi sampai dilihatnya ibunya dibalut dengan banyak perban. Matanya sayu, kulitnya pucat. Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya

"Ibu! Ini aku, Akashi!"

"Ah, kau datang juga nak" lalu terlukis senyum bak malaikat di paras ayunya "Bersama Shintarou?"

"Iya, bu."

"Waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah"

"IBU, APA MAKSUD IBU!?"

"Jangan sedih, sayang. Kau kan memiliki anggota keluarga baru yang baik" ibu melirikku dan tersenyum lembut. Hatiku kembali terluka. Apa aku harus kehilangan ibu lagi?

"Maaf.." perlahan mata indah itu terpejam, senyum masih terlukis bahkan di saat terakhirnya

"TIDAK IBU, TIDAAK!" Seorang suster memerintahku untuk menggeret Akashi keluar. Aku pun menangguk dan segera menarik Akashi keluar

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SHINTAROU? HENTIKAN!" Akashi meronta

[Flashback, end]

.

.

"Shintarou" suara kembali menyadarkanku dari dunia mimpi—mimpi akan masa lalu yang buruk

"Nggh?" Aku mencoba membuka mata

"Kau menangis saat tidur, kau kenapa?" Tanya Akashi. Tunggu, aku menangis?

"Siapa yang menangis?" Tanyaku

"Jelas kau lah, aneh" jawabnya sembari menyeringai—entah berapa juta kali aku mendapat seringaian itu "Sudahlah, mana drafmu? Akan ku revisi"

"Ini" aku menunjuk tumpukan kertas di mejaku

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yohoho ketemu lagi sama saya~ /siapalu/**

**.**

***) Tojo-chan=Buto ijo/?**

**Soalnya itu boneka buto ijo(?) Sejenis Hulk /dilempar/**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca~ **

**Maaf jika ada kata yang kurang pas atau typo yang tidak disengaja. Apapun deh yang mengganggu readers sekalian**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**:3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ini" aku menunjuk tumpukan kertas di mejaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Pena Persaudaraan"**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**[Chapter ini nyerempet Humor]**

**.**

**Happy reading~! **

**.**

"Hmm, hmmm" Akashi bergumam sembari membuka lembaran-lembaran draf novel milikku. Matanya bergerak ke kanan kekiri, perlahan turun lalu membuka lembar berikutnya. Seterusnya begitu. Pensil yang sedari tadi berputar dalam genggamannya kini mulai dia gunakan untuk mengedit beberapa hal yang salah.

"Hmm... aku masih tak menyangka, Shintarou" akhirnya dia membuka suara, sambil menatapku—dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa?" Tanyaku singkat

"Dulu kau tidak tertarik dengan yang berhubungan dengan sastra, mengapa sekarang iya?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai—lagi.

"B-bukan urusanmu-_nanodayo_!" Jawabku sedikit gagap. Tentu saja aku malu jika masalah itu diungkit lagi.

"Haha, dasar," lalu Akashi kembali fokus pada novelku "Mungkin karena kau tertarik padaku?"

"M-mana mungkin aku tertarik padamu-_nanodayo_!" Bentakku dan hanya dihadiahi kekehan darinya

"Maksudku karyaku, bodoh" dan sekarang dia melukis senyum hangatnya. 'Orang ini kepribadiannya tidak menentu, ya?' Gumamku sembari membenarkan letak kacamataku.

"Oh, iya"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau," Akashi memberi jeda dengan tarikan nafas panjang lau melanjutkan "Memimpikan masa lalumu?"

**DHEG. **Tepat sasaran

"B-bagaimana?"

"Ya, karena aku merasakannya. Bagaimanapun kau sudah menjadi keluargaku, jadi menjadi hal mudah untuk mengertimu~" jawabnya enteng. Sejujurnya, aku terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Sejujurnya aku terkejut, Akashi. Aku belum pernah diperlakukan sebaik kau dan keluargamu-_nanodayo_" ujarku sambil menatap ke arah lain, dan menundukkan kepala

Tangannya—yang lebih kecil dariku menepuk pelan pundakku "Sudah, jangan sungkan begitu. Kan aku yang memintamu tinggal?" Jawabnya disertai senyum tulusnya

Aku menatap sendu kearahnya. Melihat senyumnya membuatku tenang—walau sebenarnya dia orang yang menyebalkan. Karena kepribadiannya yang tak menentu ini, kadang aku bingung yang mana Akashi sebenarnya.

Jarum jam terus berputar. Tak terasa waktu sudah pukul tiga sore. Akashi masih sibuk dengan draf di tangannya. Aku? Sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu kita sering main di taman untuk menangkap serangga ya?" Ujarnya membuka percakapan. Sontak aku terkejut. Baru saja aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku soal kelanjutan novel, dia mengagetkanku. Menyebalkan.

"Lalu?" Jawabku singkat

"Ayo main" sontak aku menoleh kepadanya. Dia hanya menatap bingung—dengan sok polos, tentunya

"Hah? Kau tidak sedang kerasukan atau semacamnya kan? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Jawabku tidak percaya.

Akashi hanya menghadiahi jawabanku dengan tawa renyahnya "Bodoh, aku serius. Lagipula kau mau mengurung diri berapa lama disini?" Jawabnya

"Boleh juga, tapi kita tidak akan menangkap serangga kan?" Jawabku memastikan

"Ide bagus" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan dihadiahi seringaian "Tenang, aku akan meminta pelayan agar tidak melihat kita~" jawabnya enteng

"T-tunggu-_nanodayo_! Kita—"

"Kau **harus** ikut main" potongnya. Kalimat barusan membuat aku terpaku. Dan tunggu, sejak kapan ada guntingku di tangannya?

"B-baik-_nanodayo_" jawabku takut-takut—takut dengan gunting, maksudku.

Sekarang kami sudah ada di taman, tentu hanya ada kami berdua. Akashi langsung berlari menuju padang rumput—jadi terkesan seperti film india. Dia berjongkok dan tak lama setelah itu

"Hahaha aku dapatkan kau, hahaha!" Dia tertawa—seperti iblis. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan saudara angkatku yang menangkap cacing. Tunggu, tadi aku bilang cacing kan?

"HEI JANGAN TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG KURANG WARAS AKASHI!" teriakku

"Jangan protes, Shintarou" Akashi menatap tajam kearahku. 'dia makin mengerikan' gumamku

Setelah puas menangkap cacing dan juga belalang, akhirnya Akashi lelah. "Ayo, masuk"

"Aku masih tak menyangka kau akan benar-benar menangkap serangga" ujarku sembari memperhatikan kandang kecil berisi belalang besar yang sedang dibawa Akashi.

"Benar, cacing tadi untuk pemanasan. Jangan menatapku jijik seperti itu, aku sudah cuci tangan" jawabnya diiringi seringaian

Aku hanya bisa menjawab "Terserah kau saja-_nanodayo_" lalu pandangan kembali kuarahkan pada kandang tersebut "Jadi, mau kau apakan dia?"

"Kubunuh" jawabnya singkat. Melihat keterkejutan di wajahku dia meralat kalimatnya "Maksudku akan aku berikan kepada burung beo di halaman belakang"

'sadis' batinku

"KOAAAK KOAAAK MAKAN MAKAN KEAAAK KEAAAK" sambut burung beo yang sedari tadi melamun. Saat melihat belalang ditangan Akashi dia menjadi bersemangat

"Ini, buatmu" ujarnya sembari memberikan belalang pada beo peliharaannya—namanya Bubu, kalau mau tau

"KHEAAK KHEAAK MAKASIH MAKASIH AKASHI AKASHI TAMVAN TAMVAN" tolong jangan tanya siapa yang mengajarkan Bubu kalimat itu

"Akashi"

"Ya?"

"Beo mu, kenapa—"

"KHEAAAK KHEAAAK NAMAKU BUBU BUKAN BEO KHEAAAK" kalimatku terputus oleh teriakan Bubu

"...terserah kau saja-_nanodayo_" jawabku

"Ayo masuk, sudah sore" Akashi menarik tanganku—memaksaku masuk.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Waktu yang paling tepat untuk minum teh. Sore ini kami meminum teh hijau. Kami duduk di ruangan khusus tempat kami biasa berbincang. Ruangan yang kecil—untuk ukuran rumah Akashi ini sudah menjadi tempat rutin untuk ditempati

"Hei" Akashi membuka suara

"Apa?" Jawabku sembari menyesap teh hijau milikku

"Sebentar lagi masuk sekolah, ya?" Jawab Akashi sembari memasukkan _blue velvet_—rasa vanilla pada mulutnya

"Iya, ya" jawabku singkat

"Sebentar lagi waktu luangmu untuk melanjutkan novelmu berkurang, Shintarou"

"Aku paham-_nanodayo_" jawabku singkat

Hening kembali menyapa kami berdua. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menuju pintu balkon. Kuputar knop pintu dan ku buka perlahan pintu tersebut. Membuat angin terasa membelai lembut rambutku—kami di lantai empat.

"Jadi menurutmu senja lebih menarik, hm?" Getar pita suara sesorang yang sangat familiar mengagetkanku

"Ya" jawabku singkat sembari membenarkan letak kacamataku

"Senja yang indah" ujarnya sembari berjalan menghampiriku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Ya, sangat indah" jawabku setuju

Matahari semakin redup ditelan sang malam. Sisa-sisa cahaya membuat pepohonan dan bangunan sekitar menjadi siluet. Sangat indah.

"Shintarou, nampaknya kau butuh _refreshing_ setelah berminggu-minggu hanya menatap kertas dan bermain dengan pena" ujarnya membuka pembicaraan

"Memangnya, kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat—bukan karena aku terpesona, hanya karena ada sisa cream di pipinya "Akashi, pipimu ada sisa cream" ujarku memperingatkan

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan" perintahnya sembari menampakkan seringaiannya

"Tidak-_nanodayo_. Memangnya kau anak kecil?"

"Bercanda~" jawabnya enteng. "Nah, kau mau kemana Shintarou?" Tanyanya

"Mana kutahu? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku?" Tanyaku kembali

"Benar" jawabnya singkat sembari menatap matahari—yang masih terlihat sedikit

"Ayo masuk nanti kau kedinginan-_nanodayo_" ajakku yang seketika dibalas seringaian lebar darinya

"Jadi kau mulai perhatian, ya?" Dia memberi jeda dengan tawa khasnya lalu melanjutkan "Pada adik manis sepertiku?" Tolong. Siapapun. Sadarkan. Saya.

"H-ha?! Ada apa denganmu hari ini Akashi?!" Tanyaku merinding

"Memangnya sekalipun kau pernah melihatku tidak serius, ha?"

"A-a-aah sudahlah!" Jawabku sembari mengacak-acak surai hijau daunku frustasi. Serius, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat saudaranya sendiri bertingkah aneh?

"Haha, santai. Pokonya besok kita ana liburan" oh, pernyataan—perintah—nya barusan benar-benar mengerikan. Memang siapa yang akan membeli tiket?

"Aku bisa menyetir, kau ingat?" Jawabnya—padahal sama sekali kalimat tanya belum telontar dariku

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU-_NANODAYO_?" Bentakku tepat di telinga Akashi. Akashi hanya menyipitkan mata dan berekspresi seolah tak mengatakan hal janggal sedikitpun. Ayolah, memang kami sudah tujuhbelas tahun. Tapi jika yang menyetir adalah orang yang bahkan baru belajar menyetir apa kau tidak takut?

"Sudahlah, santai. Aku hanya bercanda. Intinya, besok kita liburan itu saja" tepat saat kalimat itu selesai ia lontarkan. Langit sudah benar-benar gelap

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Bahaha oke aku tau banget dia OOC. Tapi gak apa kan? Ngilangin feels nyerempet Angst di chap sebelumnya**

**.**

**.**

**Ah iya, masih seperti sebelumnya. Maaf jika ada yg mengganggu readers baik itu Typo atau apapun.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan kenistaan saya yang bangkit :'D **

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
